


Duene i New York

by Alois_Zirconia



Series: Norwegian [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Zirconia/pseuds/Alois_Zirconia





	

En mann sitter på et hustak i New York klokka ni om kvelden – han venter på duene. New Yorks duer, for å være spesifikk, som ikke kan gå en dag uten å plage noen. Enten det er pølsesjappa to gater ned eller en bryllupseremoni i parken, finner de alltid på en måte å gjøre seg selv kjent til folkene rundt dem. Og nå som dagen er over for mange, er den også over for duene. Nå er det tid for å hvile, i en eller annen klynge på taket til et kontorbygg, men først – mat.

De som ikke snappet i seg en del av Jimmy Bakers pølse, der den falt bare en halv gate borte fra pølsesjappa, er skrubbsultne. Duene som henger til på sørsiden av New York hadde flere sjanser til å mette seg selv, men det er fortsatt noen som fikk altfor lite brødsmuler av de snille gamle damene i parken, som ikke brydde seg om _IKKE MAT DUENE_ hengt opp overalt. Og nå flyr alle sultne duer til samme sted.

Hustaket hvor 72 år gamle Arnold Weisser sitter, har massevis av plass for duene å lande, og den ildrøde himmelen opplyser et stort reklameskilt som erklærer at Wrigleys tyggegummi gir deg både frisk ånde og hvite tenner. Når duene ser det brede smilet til mannen som holder opp tyggegummien, og den turkise logoen som tar opp mesteparten av skiltet, svinger de til høyre og begynner sin nedstigning mot taket. Arnold sitter forberedt, med både frø og helkornbrød, siden han leste i en artikkel at hvitt brød var dårlig for fuglene hans.

Vel. De er ikke hans, ikke egentlig, men det er vanskelig å tro noe annet når man ser titall av duer lande på bygget han bor i, ubekymret når han stikker en hånd der hvor flest duer har samlet seg. Han har dessverre bare to hender, så det er ikke veldig ideelt, men han trenger tilliten fuglene gir han når de hopper nærmere og begynner å forsiktig spise ut av hånden hans. De sitter uforstyrret der de er, siden alle duene vet de får mat – hvis han ser noen som spiser for mye, eller noen som ikke har spist i det hele tatt, flytter han hånden sin.

Man kan godt si at Arnold Weisser driver et klubbhus kombinert med et suppekjøkken, og hadde man sagt det til han, ville han neppe benektet det. Han merket helt i starten at mange av duene som kom hit ikke hadde en ordentlig flokk, og derfor hadde vansker med å skaffe seg mat. De var ensomme, syntes han, og litt triste. Nå hadde nesten alle de duene blitt med i en av flokkene som kom til taket hans.

Og det var vanligvis nå som Arnold begynte å tenke grundig over ting, der hvor han satt på en grønn hagestol, halv ti om kvelden. Han tenkte på hva han hadde gjort den dagen, men mest av alt – han tenkte på hva han _ikke_ hadde gjort. Han tenkte på avisa som skrek at det var to bankran denne måneden, og han tenkte på kista under senga hans. En liten, skrøpelig ting som var akkurat stor nok til å romme et par plagg og noen småting.

Mest av alt, tenkte han på hemmeligheten sin.

Han tenkte på speilet som hang i soverommet han ikke delte med noen. Det han hadde hengt opp da han var yngre og kunne bruke timevis foran speilet. Han tenkte på ex-kona hans, som han ikke hadde hørt fra på over et tiår. Han tenkte på sønnen sin, som vokste til fem måneder i magen og ingen måneder utenfor. Han husket at han hadde glemt å vanne planten som sto ved ytterdøra, og at han hadde glemt det tre dager på rad. Han så ned på duene sine.

«Spis godt, småfugler,» sa han, og strøk den lille hvitflekkede tingen som spiste ut av høyrehånda. Den andre hånden hans hadde bare noen få korn igjen, og hadde derfor blitt forlatt av fuglene. Duen blunket litt forvirret på han, og fortsatte å spise. Arnold sjekket klokka, ikke overrasket over å se at den var ti på. Etter noen minutter gjorde duen seg ferdig, og fløy bort med flokken sin. Arnold ble ute til sola gikk helt ned.

Da han gikk inn i leiligheten sin, etter å ha gått fire etasjer ned fra taket, tok han ut superdrakten fra under senga. Arnold sukket. Han husket da han var yngre, og brukte hvert våkent sekund til å gjøre verden litt bedre. Han liker fortsatt å gjøre folk glade, bare at nå er de ikke folk, men duer, og han har ingen anelse om han gjør dem glade. _Det er en viss forskjell mellom folk og duer,_ tenkte han, _men man er like ensom med begge._

«Litt av en drakt,» mumlet han, og pillet på stensilet av et lynnedslag, falmet og blek med årene. Han fant aldri riktig vaskemiddel for drakten sin, og den ble strukket ut med årene. Den passer han ikke engang. Han tenker på den reseptpliktige medisinen som står på nattbordet, og har ikke lyst til å ta den.

Den neste dagen, klokka fem om morgenen, tar han med seg stolen ut igjen på taket. Han har aldri vært på taket om morgenen før. Himmelen er vakre pastellfarger, men sola har ikke dukket opp enda. Til hans overraskelse finner han tre duer fra suppekjøkkenet der, sovende på toppen av reklamebrettet. «Hei!», og de våkner vilt. Den største blir nesten dyttet over kanten av de andre som slår voldsomt med vingene, og skriker på dem til de stopper. Arnold må skimte opp til den høye hvileplassen deres når de første solstrålene kutter over horisonten og lyser opp taket.

En av duene flyr ned til han, og de to andre følger etter. «Heisann», gjentar han, og de kvitrer hei tilbake. Han setter seg tungt ned i hagestolen. «Jeg tok ikke med noe frø–» starter han, men blir avbrutt av fuglene, som hopper oppi fanget hans og kvitrer høyt. De vil ikke flytte seg, uansett hva han prøver – ikke at han bryr seg. «God morgen,» hvisker han, og de sitter der alle sammen til sola har steget helt opp over horisonten.

 


End file.
